Im Sturm
by iome
Summary: COMPLETE! Der UTZ Zaubertränkekurs ist auf einer Expedition und gerät dabei in Bedrängnis. Severus Snape versucht die Schüler zu retten und nimmt sich einer Schülerin besonders an.
1. Von verirrten Gedanken und geplanten Beg

**Disclaimer**: Die Geschichte gehört mir, aber alles, was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt, gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Vorwort**: Diese kleine Geschichte sollte eigentlich ein Oneshot werden, aber irgendwie sind dann drei Teile daraus geworden.

**Genre:** Romance

**Teil:** 1 von 3

**

* * *

Im Sturm **

**1. Von verirrten Gedanken und geplanten Begegnungen**

Draußen vor dem Eingang der nicht sehr großen Höhle pfiff der Wind in Hurrikanstärke. Er wirbelte Schnee auf und sogar kleinere Steine. Drinnen wie draußen war es eiskalt und Hermine Granger zitterte heftig unter der Decke. Bis zur Nasenspitze war sie in den dünnen Stoff eingewickelt, doch trotzdem wurde ihr nicht wärmer. Wahrscheinlich würde sie bald nicht einmal mehr zittern, wenn ihr weiterhin so kalt war.

Es war definitiv eine idiotische Idee von Professor Snape gewesen, sich im Spätherbst mit einem UTZ-Kurs auf die Suche nach einer ganz bestimmten Pflanze in die Berge aufzumachen. Na ja, eigentlich, so war Hermine sich bewusst, war es gar nicht seine Idee gewesen. Sie selbst trug einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil der Verantwortung, dass sie alle hier waren. Schließlich war sie es, die aus einen Buch in der Bibliothek das Rezept eines Trankes angeschleppt hatte, das nicht einmal ihr Professor kannte. Der Trank sollte bessere Wundheilung bei Fluchschäden bewirken und eventuell sogar einen Art Schutz vor dem Todesfluch bieten. Beides jedoch konnte niemand nachprüfen, ohne die eine alles entscheidende Zutaten zu besitzen.

Snape hatte also vor einer Woche im Unterricht gefragt, ob sie bereit wären, mit ihm diese Pflanze zu suchen und die meisten aus dem Kurs hatten begeistert „Ja." zu dem zu erwartenden Abenteuer gesagt, ungläubig das dieser tolle Vorschlag von ihrem verabscheuten Zaubertränkelehrer kam. Nur Hermine wusste, dass hier die Hand von Albus Dumbledore im Spiel war. Er hatte sie und Professor Snape zu sich beordert, als er von den möglichen Wirkungen jenes Trankes gehört hatte. Er war es auch gewesen, der die Idee hatte, aus der Suche nach der Impavida Salubritas einen Ausflug zu machen. Snapes nicht vorhandene Begeisterung war ihm schon damals klar aus den Augen abzulesen gewesen. Inzwischen bereute aber wohl jeder Expeditionsteilnehmer, so leichtsinnig das eigene Leben riskiert zu haben. Das erwartete Abenteuer war eingetreten, aber in einer Art und Weise, bei der jeder lieber darauf verzichtet hätte.

Gleich zu Beginn der Reise hatten in einer Schutzhütte alle ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben müssen, weil ein uraltes Gesetzt das so vorschrieb. Vermutlich sollte es verhindern, dass zu viel Zauberer einfach so zu der einzigen Stelle gelangte, an der dieses verfluchte Kraut wuchs, welches sie so dringend suchten und welches durch zu viele Ernten wohl sehr schnell ausgerottet werden konnte.

Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Hermine das sichere Gefühl, etwas liefe ganz gewaltig schief. Dank des vorübergehenden Verlustes ihrer Zauberstäbe, konnten sie nicht einfach von Ort zu Ort apparieren, sondern mussten die letzten siebenhundert Höhenmeter hinaufklettern. Snape war zwar so umsichtig gewesen, vor der Abgabe seines eigenen Stabes für alle Kletterzeug und Decken herbeizuzaubern. Damit, dass sie ein Schneesturm überraschen könnte, schien aber auch er nicht gerechnet zu haben.

Nur mit Ach und Krach und sehr viel Glück hatten sie sich noch in diese Höhle retten können, die Hermine ein wenig wie eine Falle schien. Die Kälte wurde kein bisschen abgehalten, nur der Wind zog hier nicht in voller Stärke hinein. Zumindest aber hatten sie vier dieser Pflanzen im Gepäck und somit, sollten sie es schaffen, die Nacht zu überleben, die Chance einen vergessenen Zaubertrank zu neuem Leben zu erwecken.

Doch dieser Gedanke war zurzeit wenig tröstlich. Gerade, als sie sich fragte, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis sie sich in einen einzigen Eisblock verwandelte, hörte sie dicht hinter sich eine Stimme. „Miss Granger?"

Der Fragende erhielt keine Antwort, hörte jedoch im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes die Zähne der Angesprochenen klappern. Sofort beschloss er, dass jede weitere Nachfrage, ob sie es warm genug habe, vergebens wäre. „Erschrecken Sie nicht! Ich werde mich jetzt neben Sie legen."

Hermine wollte fragen, was das sollte, doch noch immer zitterte sie zu stark, um auch nur ein Wort herauszubekommen. Also spürte sie Sekunden später, wie Severus Snape eine weitere Decke auf sie legte, zu ihr darunter kroch und sie gleich darauf von hintern fest umklammerte. „Bilden Sie sich nichts ein, Miss Granger. Ich tue das nicht für Sie. Es würde sich nur nicht gut in meiner Akte machen, wenn in meiner Obhut eine Schülerin erfrieren würde."

Langsam, ganz langsam, begann Hermine ihre Hände und Füße wieder zu fühlen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es an der Wärme lag, die Snapes Körper ausstrahlte, oder aber an der Wut, die sie spürte, als er ihr erklärte, warum er sie vorm Tod durch Erfrieren rettete. Mieser, eingebildeter Idiot!

Er angelte in jenem Moment nach ihren Händen und kraftvoll begann er sie zu reiben. Seine Hände waren warm, groß und hauchten ihren bald so viel Leben ein, das sie versuchte, sie ihm zu entziehen.

Statt sie ihrer Unwilligkeit wegen in Ruhe zu lassen, rückte Severus Snape jedoch nur noch näher an seine Schülerin. „Hören Sie auf! Das hier ist kein Spiel, Miss Granger! Hier geht es ums Überleben und jetzt lassen Sie zu, dass ich Sie wärme, wenn wir schon unsere Zauberstäbe los sind und kein Feuer machen können. Bis die Sonne aufgeht werden noch viele Stunden vergehen und wenn Sie das noch erleben wollen, dann rücken Sie näher und benehmen Sie sich nicht wie ein verängstigtes Mäuschen."

Hermine erwiderte nichts, beendete aber ihre Versuche, seine Hände von sich zu schieben. Snape griff daraufhin nach der Decke und zog sie noch weiter nach oben, so dass nur noch ein wenig Haar von beiden zu sehen war. Dann murmelte er leise „Aestus" und sofort wurde es ihm und Hermine wesentlich wärmer.

In einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung drehte sich Hermine um und sah Snapes Silhouette verwirrt an. „Professor? Haben Sie nicht gesagt, Sie haben Ihren Zauberstab auch nicht mehr?"

Snape grinste sie ungewohnter Weise verschmitzt an, was sie aber, zum Glück für ihn, im Dunkeln nicht sah. „Miss Granger. Ich bin beinahe vierzig Jahre alt, ein Spion, der sich jahrelang mit Todessern herumgetrieben hat und ganz nebenbei Kämpfer für den Orden des Phönix war. Meinen Sie nicht, ich kann inzwischen auch ein paar Sprüche ohne Zauberstab?" Seine Worte waren ernster als seine Miene und auch seine Stimme verriet, dass er es ein wenig genoss, sie mit seinen Fähigkeiten überrascht zu haben.

„Aber warum machen Sie dann kein Feuer? Uns ist doch allen kalt."

„Weil Feuer zu machen leider nicht zu jenen Sprüchen gehört, die ich ohne Zauberstab auszuführen in der Lage bin. Aber ich verrate Ihnen etwas, Hermine. Ich habe auf alle Schüler einen Wärmezauber gelegt. Seien Sie beruhigt. Niemand wird erfrieren." Selten zuvor hatte das Mädchen in seinen Armen seine Stimme so seidig, so weich und vor allem so frei von Boshaftigkeit gehört. Ein Schauer, der nicht mehr von der Kälte kam, lief ihr über den Rücken.

„Und haben Sie sich dazu auch zu jedem einzelnen unter die Decke gelegt?" Hermines Ton war leicht schnippisch. Seidige Stimme hin oder her, sie war sauer, dass er sie so lange hatte frieren lassen und außerdem behagte ihr seine Nähe nicht.

Snapes Erwiderung darauf war ein kurzes raues Lachen und erst einige Minuten später, als sie schon gar nicht mehr daran glaubte, eine Antwort zu erhalten, sprach er wieder. „Miss Granger, Zauberei ohne Stab kostet sehr viel mehr Kraft und Konzentration, als alles, was Sie kennen. Jeder Spruch ist schwere Arbeit. Deshalb habe ich alle anderen veranlasst zu zweit unter die Decken zu kriechen und sich gegenseitig zu wärmen. Dann habe ich siebenmal den Wärmezauber ausgesprochen und bin zu Ihnen gekommen. Sie waren die Einzige, die noch allein lag und die noch fror. Es ist also nur logisch, dass wir diese Nacht das Lager teilen werden." Leider klang sein letzter Satz bei weitem nicht so harmlos, wie er hätte klingen müssen, um Hermine zu beruhigen.

Wieder versuchte sie ein kleines Stück von ihm abzurücken, doch er presste sie weiter fest an sich.

„Lassen Sie das, Professor!", sagte sie laut und deutlich.

Snape knurre nun mehr, als das er sprach. „Nein, ich werde das nicht lassen. Der Wärmespruch verliert in ein paar Stunden seine Wirkung und da ich vorhabe zu schlafen, ohne dabei zu erfrieren, werden Sie neben mir liegen bleiben. Wärme entsteht nun mal durch körperliche Nähe. Und jetzt seien Sie ruhig und tun Sie nicht so, als hätten Sie noch nie mit einem Mann im Bett gelegen."

Genau in diesem Moment wollte Hermine wütend mit ihren, inzwischen wieder zum Leben erwachten, Händen auf Snapes Brust einschlagen, aber er hielt sie viel zu fest, als dass sie genügend Schwung hätte holen können, um ihm wehzutun. Stattdessen verfluchte sie ihn nur deutlich hörbar für diese Anzüglichkeit und brachte ihn damit zum grinsen. Selbst in einer kalten Höhle, in einer aussichtslosen Lage, hatte Hermine Granger noch genug Energie in sich, um auf seine kleinen Provokationen zu reagieren.

Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass er die anderen Schlafenden extra so zusammengestellt hatte, dass sie für ihn übrig blieb? Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm mit bloßen Händen den Hals herumdrehen. Keinen Moment zweifelte er daran, dass sie in einer solchen Situation sogar die Kraft dafür aufbringen würde. Er grinste still in sich hinein, zog die Decken noch fester um sie und sich und wünschte, er würde aus einem anderen Grund, als wegen einer realen Bedrohung neben ihr liegen. Nicht dass er daran glaubte, dies könne jemals geschehen, aber man durfte ja zumindest träumen.

Sie hatte seit dem vergangenen Schuljahr etwas verboten Anziehendes an sich. Es war weder allein ihr Körper, der sicherlich auch nicht zu verachten war, noch ihre Intelligenz, nein, es war ganz einfach die Summe ihres Seins, ihre Ausstrahlung von Reinheit und Ehrlichkeit, gemischt mit einer unergründlichen sexuellen Anziehung. Im Grunde genommen war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es nur das war, was ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Vielleicht war er jetzt auch einfach in einem Alter, in dem er begann sich durch Affären mit blutjungen Schülerinnen, etwas zu beweisen. Nein, wohl eher nicht … Er hatte kein Problem mit dem Älterwerden. Also musste es wohl doch Hermines besondere Aura sein.

Jener Gedanke war es, der sich als letztes in dieser Nacht in sein Gehirn fraß, bevor er in einem leichten Schlaf verfiel. Hermine, noch immer fest von ihm gehalten und nah an ihn gedrückt, lernte in dieser Nacht ihre Wut zu verdrängen. Nach und nach sah sie ein, dass ihr auch gar nichts anderes übrig bliebe, wenn sie denn schlafen wollte. Zwar schwebte in ihren Gedanken noch immer Snapes letzte anzügliche Bemerkung herum, aber irgendwann hielt auch das sie nicht mehr vom Schlafen ab.

TBC

Na, kriege ich ein kleines Review? Am Montag geht es mit Teil 2 weiter.


	2. Von neuen Erfahrungen und Dingen, die si

Wow! Ich freue mich so über die vielen Reviews, das glaubt ihr gar nicht. Schön, dass euch die Geschichte so gefällt. Dann machen wir am besten gleich mal weiter und ich gebe euch ein Butterbier aus.

Jessi: Heute kannst Du schon ganz gut sehen, was ich daraus mache und ich bin gespannt, ob es Dir weiterhin gefällt.

**2. Von neuen Erfahrungen und Dingen, die sie niemals ändern**

Als sie mitten in der Nacht erwachte, stellte Hermine fest, dass es gar nicht so unangenehm war, von Severus Snape festgehalten zu werden. Obwohl die Wirkung des Wärmezaubers merklich nachgelassen hatte, fror sie kein bisschen. Eng an ihren Lehrer geschmiegt, den Kopf auf seinem Oberarm gebettet, versuchte sie wieder einzuschlafen, als sie etwas bemerkte, was ihr ganz und gar nicht behagte.

Etwas an ihm rührte sich. Etwas in seiner Lendengegend, um genauer zu sein. Erst fand sie es beunruhigend, dann unglaublich, dass er, sie in den Armen haltend, eine Erektion bekam und schließlich versuchte sie Millimeterweise von ihm abzurücken.

Ihr einziger Erfolg war jedoch, dass er ihre Bewegungen im Schlaf zu spüren schien, sie enger an sich drückte und sie daraufhin seine Erregung noch stärker durch den Stoff seiner und ihrer Kleidung spürte.

Noch einmal versuchte sie von ihm wegzukommen, doch nun wanderten seine Hände von ihrem Rücken zu ihrem Po und umklammerten diesen beinahe schraubstockartig.

Hermine fragte sich, warum sie nicht in Panik verfiel, spürte dann aber eine Art der Erregung, die sie kaum kannte. Natürlich hatte Snape vorhin Recht gehabt, als er andeutete, sie hätte schon sexuelle Erfahrungen gemacht. Ja, das hatte sie tatsächlich. Sofern man die Entjungferung durch Ron als solche bezeichnen konnte.

Es war jetzt beinahe ein Jahr her und mittlerweile konnte Hermine beinahe darüber schmunzeln, denn mehr als eine Lachnummer, war es tatsächlich nicht gewesen. Die spätere Trennung von ihm hatte nicht nur im letzten Moment ihre Freundschaft gerettet, sondern auch Hermine davor bewahrt, irgendwann mit ihm im Bett liegend einen endlosen Lachkrampf zu bekommen. Sein pseudo-männliches Gehabe war in dieser Zeit schier unerträglich und seine Anstrengungen, sich vor ihr darzustellen waren es auch. ‚Ein pubertierender Teenager eben.', schoss Hermine durch den Kopf.

Nun jedoch lag sie mit einem Mann – einem richtigen, erwachsenen Mann, der zudem eine ausgesprochen dunkle erotische Ausstrahlung hatte – auf einem Lager in einer Höhle in 3500 Meter Höhe, versuchte nicht dem Erfrierungstod anheim zu fallen und spürte, wie jener Mann erregt war und damit auch sie erregte.

Immer noch hielt Snape ihren Hintern fest umklammert und drückte sie an sich, als Hermine beschloss, den Reiz des Verbotenen auszuprobieren. Noch nie hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, etwas mit einem Lehrer anzufangen. Schon gar nicht mit Snape! Doch jetzt, als mit jeder Minute das Pochen ihres Unterleibs zunahm, die Anspannung in ihrem ganzen Körper wuchs und ihr Blut laut in ihren Ohren rauschte, da wusste sie, was sie als nächstes tun würde.

Vorsichtig schob sie eine ihrer Hände seine Brust hinauf, strich über sein Gesicht und erkundete seine Konturen. Die andere Hand ruhte noch immer zwischen ihr und ihm und erst, als sie sicher war, dass Snape allmählich erwachte, begann sie sie nach unten wandern zu lassen.

Severus Snape war viel zu erschrocken darüber, wie sehr ihn sein Körper im Schlaf verraten hatte, um gleich zu begreifen, wo seine Hände ruhten und was die ihre mit ihm taten. Erst als er spürte, dass sie an den Knöpfen seiner Hose zu nesteln begann, kam er wirklich zu sich.

Abrupt schob er sich von ihr weg oder sie von sich. Jedenfalls hatte er ernsthaft vor zu beenden, was nicht sein durfte. Sich ein paar nette Gedanken zu machen, war das Eine, tatsächlich mit ihr zu schlafen, etwas ganz Anderes.

Doch Hermine hatte nicht vor, so einfach eine Erfahrung, die versprach viel Spaß zu machen und auf die sie eben noch gute Aussichten gehabt hatte, von dannen ziehen zu lassen. Kaum hatte er sich von ihr weg geschoben, kroch sie wieder zu ihm und begann nun ihn zu küssen.

Kleine, beinahe unschuldige Küsse auf sein Gesicht und die Hände, mit denen er halbherzig versuchte sie abzuwehren.

Sein letzter Widerstand brach, als eine ihrer Hände über seine Körpermitte glitt. Das Stöhnen, was ihm entfleuchte, sagte Hermine, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Oder vielleicht doch er? Schließlich war er zuerst erregt gewesen. Egal, hier ging es nicht ums Gewinnen, hier ging es um Sex und daran würden sie wohl vermutlich beide ihren Spaß haben.

Nun nicht mehr langsam und vorsichtig, knöpfte Hermine erst Snapes Robe und dann seine Hose auf. Sein Stöhnen war leiser als zuvor, aber sie konnte seine ungeheure Beherrschung hören, nicht einfach laut vor Lust zu schreien, als sie die nackte Haut seines Bauches berührte und von dort weiter nach unten glitt.

Eine letzte Anstrengung in seine Beherrschung legend, drehte er sie auf den Rücken, legte sich über sie und hielt inne, um einen neuen Wärmezauber auf sie und sich zu sprechen und sie zu fragen, ob sie verhütete. Er hatte nicht vor aus Unbedachtheit ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen. Doch kaum hatte sie ihm bedeutet, dass er sich keine Sorgen darum zu machen brauche, war es völlig um seinen Verstand geschehen.

Er hielt sich nicht länger mit, wie auch immer gearteten, Fragen auf, oder mit Gedanken über eventuelle Folgen dieser Nacht. Nein, er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den jungen schönen Körper vor ihm, den er zwar kaum sehen, jedoch sehr gut fühlen konnte. Eilig öffnete er nun auch ihre Kleidung und stoppt erst, als er ihre Brüste unter seiner Hand spürte. Auch Hermine hatte nun Schwierigkeiten nicht zu laut zu stöhnen. Schließlich legte sie sich ihren eigenen Arm auf den Mund, um zu verhindern die anderen zu wecken, nur weil sie nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Er war einfach wunderbar.

Ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes erklärte sie für hoffnungslos verloren, weil sie dies über Severus Snape dachte, doch ein anderer fragte sich, warum sie nicht eher darauf gekommen war, dass dieser Mann mehr zu bieten hatte, als Wissen über Zaubertränke.

Gerade spürte sie, wie er seine Zunge über ihren Hals, ihre Brüste und ihren Nabel wandern ließ. Verzweifelt krallte sie sich in die Decke, doch es half nichts, sie stöhnte schließlich doch laut auf, als er ihren Schoß erreichte. Augenblicklich hörte er auf, sie dort zu küssen, war plötzlich über ihr und flüsterte verschwörerisch gegen ihre Lippen: „Wenn Du so laut bist, werden die anderen gleich wach sein und fragen, mit welchem Fluch ich Dich quäle." Dann küsste er sie lang und verzehrend und verschloss ihr damit den Mund, als er ohne weiteres Vorspiel in sie eindrang.

Ihr war es nur recht. Der Kuss hatte ihre Emotionen so weit hoch kochen lassen, dass sie ohnehin nichts anderes mehr wollte. Ihn in und auf sich zu spüren, war berauschend und raubte ihr beinahe die Sinne. Diese Art von Gefühlen war ihr neu. Nichts aber auch gar nichts war so, wie es damals mit Ron gewesen war. Dies hier war … Sie glaubte nicht, dass es ein einzelnes Wort gab, um auszudrücken, was sie gerade fühlte und so ließ sie sich in Strudel der Emotionen treiben, genoss, was Snape mit ihr tat und fühlte sich dabei ungeheuer lebendig.

Noch immer stieß Snape, in inzwischen hohem Tempo, in sie und erhöhte jetzt noch den Reiz, indem er seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten gleiten ließ und sie im Rhythmus der Stöße massierte.

Hermine glaubte vor Lust zu explodieren und schlang ihre Beine um ihn, zwang ihn so noch näher an sich heran und konnte ihn nun noch deutlicher spüren. Severus begriff kaum, was mit ihnen geschah. Nun ein kleiner Rest Blut befand sich noch in seinem Gehirn. Jener kleine Rest war verantwortlich dafür, dass in seinen Gedanken eine stetige, monotone Wiederholungen ablief, dass es falsch war, so falsch! Doch sein Körper schien das anders zu sehen und projizierte den Rhythmus des ewigen Singsangs auf den, mit dem er in Hermines wundervollen Körper stieß.

Kurz bevor beide ihre Erlösung fanden, drehte sich Severus auf den Rücken, zog Hermine mit sich und ermöglichte ihr so, den Takt anzugeben. Gelöst und doch zugleich von ungeheurer Spannung besessen, sah er ihr zu, wie sie sich auf ihm bewegte. Seine Hände griffen ihre, verhakten sich mit ihnen und gaben ihr so sicheren Halt sich auf und mit ihm zu bewegen.

Severus Augen fingen ihre ein, als ein erster schwacher Lichtstrahl der aufgehenden Sonne in die Höhle fiel. Vielleicht war es ihr lustvernebelter Blick, der ihn in diesem Moment zum Höhepunkt brachte, vielleicht auch das Gefühl, dass Hermine kurz vor ihrem eigenen stand. Es war egal. Nur dieses Gefühl, dass die Welt um ihn herum im Staub versank und nur noch Hermine und er übrig blieben, das war wichtig.

Hermines Gedanken waren weniger metaphorisch. Eigentlich dachte sie in diesem Moment gar nicht, sondern fühlte nur noch. Sie fühlte ihren Orgasmus nahen, spürte, wie Snape sich in ihr ergoss und verschloss im letzten Moment mit ihrem Mund den seinen, um nicht laut ihre Lust hinauszuschreien.

Erschöpft und ungleichmäßig atmend lag sie auf ihm, auch nach dem es schon ein paar Minuten vorbei war. Er hatte nach der Decke geangelt und sie beide zugedeckt, jedoch, ebenso wenig wie sie, bisher auch nur ein Wort gesprochen.

Mit jeder Minute länger, die Hermine auf ihm liegen blieb, wuchs bei ihm das Gefühl, einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Bisher hatte er es stets vermieden, in irgendeiner Schülerin mehr, als ein Mädchen zu sehen. Dass er auch nur damit begonnen hatte, sie attraktiv zu finden, war sein erster Fehler gewesen. Nun aber schien ihm alles zu spät zu sein. Nach dieser Nacht gab es kein Zurück mehr für ihn. Er war verliebt. Rettungslos verliebt und dagegen gab es, verdammt noch mal, keinen Zaubertrank.

Er spürte, wie ihre Atmung gleichmäßiger wurde und sie wieder in den Schlaf zu gleiten drohte. Einerseits wollte er für alle Zeit hier so mit ihr liegen, doch andererseits wusste er nur zu genau, dass dies das erste und einzige Mal gewesen sein musste. Er raffte sich auf und schob sie mit Bestimmtheit von sich herunter, schloss seine Kleidung wieder und forderte sie brummig auf. „Ziehen Sie sich an, Granger! Nur weil wir Sex hatten, brauchen Sie sich jetzt nicht für alle Zeit an mir festzuklammern."

Diese war durch die wenig rücksichtsvolle Behandlung wieder putzmunter und nun ziemlich sauer. ‚Granger?' Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Eben noch hatten sie miteinander geschlafen und nun nannte er sie trotzdem noch so, war sogar noch abfälliger zu ihr, als zuvor?

„Elender Bastard!", war alles, was sie daraufhin hervorwürgte. Schnell schloss sie ihre Kleidung und drehte sich von ihm weg. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihn hatte heiraten wollen, aber musste er sich denn fünf Minuten nach diesem wundervollen Sex wieder wie ein Arschloch benehmen? Eine Träne wollte sich ihren Weg bahnen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Nicht wegen ihm.

TBC

Tja, nach dem ersten Kapitel sah es irgendwie rosiger aus für die zwei, aber es gibt ja noch einen dritten Teil (am Donnerstag) und vielleicht gibt sich unser Zaubertränkemeister ja noch einen Ruck und erklärt sich ihr. Wer weiß?


	3. Von Annäherungen und kleinen Schocks

**3. Von Annäherungen und kleinen Schocks**

Die von Hermine hervorgestoßenen Worte trafen Snape hart und als sie sich von ihm abwendete, konnte er spüren, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dabei handelte er doch eigentlich aus bloßem Selbstschutz so. Er konnte ihr ja wohl kaum sagen, was er fühlte. Oder doch?

Nein, auf keinen Fall!

Aber vielleicht sollte er ihr wenigstens sagen, dass es schön gewesen war? Ja, zumindest das. Sie sollte ihn nicht noch mehr hassen, als sie es vor dieser Nacht vermutlich ohnehin schon getan hatte.

Er grübelte noch einen kleinen Moment, ob das wirklich das Richtige war, beugte sich dann aber vorsichtig zu ihr, berührte sanft ihre Schulter und flüsterte. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine! Es war schön, aber es darf nie wieder vorkommen."

Weder seine Worte, noch seine Gesten besänftigten Hermines Gemüt. Sie schob seine Hand von sich weg und sagte kein Wort. Sicher wollte er durch diese Nettigkeiten nur erreichen, dass sie den Mund hielte. Als ob sie das nicht auch so tun würde! Niemandem würde sie jemals erzählen, dass sie mit Severus Snape geschlafen hatte. Niemals!

Als er keine Antwort bekam und spürte, wie sie ihn abblockte, verzog sich Severus' Mund zu einem schmalen Strich. Verflucht! Einmal abgesehen davon, dass das hier gar nicht hätte passieren dürfen, war es auch noch ganz und gar falsch gelaufen.

Sollte er sich von ihr zurückziehen und sie nie wieder darauf ansprechen? Sicher wäre das machbar. In zwei Monaten würde sie die Schule ohnehin verlassen. Oder sollte er es wagen, noch einen Versuch zu unternehmen, es für sie beide in eine positive Erinnerung zu verwandeln! Wahrscheinlich sollte er das wohl.

Noch immer war er über sie gebeugt und als ihm dieser letzte Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, zog er sie einfach wieder zu sich, küsste sanft ihren Nacken und brach damit ihre Gegenwehr. „Es tut mir wirklich leid! Bitte vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Ich weiß, dass ich Dich nicht so hätte behandeln dürfen. Nicht nach dieser Art von Zusammensein. Verzeih!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort umarmte er sie, wie zu Beginn der Nacht und beide hatten ihren Frieden geschlossen, als sie noch einmal für ein paar Minuten einschliefen.

Wenig später kam mit aller Macht die Sonne durch und erhellte den frühen Morgen. Hermine erwachte und fand sich noch immer in der festen Umarmung ihres Professors wieder. Vorsichtig blickte sie nach oben und genau in seine Augen.

Der Blickkontakt dauerte einige Zeit an, ohne dass einer von ihnen blinzelte oder dem Blick des anderen auswich. Interessanter Weise rief das in Hermines Bauch das Gefühl herumschwirrender Schmetterlinge hervor. Irgendetwas war in dieser Nacht mit ihm und ihr geschehen. Etwas, dass sie wirklich niemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Sie waren sich nahe gekommen.

Nicht nur körperlich. Nicht nur, weil er sie immer noch hielt. Nicht, einfach nur, weil sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, oder weil er sich – wohl zum ersten Mal im Leben – bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Da war mehr und Hermine wusste weder, wie das geschehen konnte, noch ob sie das wollte.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr bei diesem Gedanken, während sie sich noch immer anblickten. Der beinahe unhörbare Laut war für Severus Anlass genug, eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrte, seit er zum zweiten Mal aufgewacht war.

„Bereust Du es?"

Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ sich die Frage durch den Kopf gehen. Bereute sie die letzte Nacht? Bereute sie es, der Lust nachgegeben zu haben? War es falsch gewesen mit ihm zu schlafen?

Die letzte Frage konnte sie zweifelsfrei mit „Ja." beantworten, denn noch war er ihr Lehrer. Aber bei der Frage nach Reue, fühlte sie sich auf dünnem Eis stehen.

Vielleicht sollte sie es bereuen. Vielleicht sollte sie nicht daran denken, wie toll es – wie toll ER – sich angefühlt hatte. Vielleicht! Aber ihr Herz sagte etwas anderes.

Severus meinte beinahe, ihre Gedanken sehen zu können, als sie über seine Frage nachgrübelte. Er hielt es bereits für ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie ihm nicht sofort ein „Ja." entgegen geschmissen hatte.

Nun öffnete sie die Augen wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein bisschen." Dann lehnte sie die Stirn an seine Brust, während sie nuschelte: „Und Du? Bereust Du es? Vorhin hat es sich so angehört."

Severus brummiges männliches Lachen drang durch seinen Brustkorb direkt in ihren Körper. „Was glaubst Du?" Er griff unter ihr Kinn, brachte sie dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Als Dein Lehrer bereue ich es. Als Dein Lehrer sage ich Dir auch, dass es nie hätte passieren dürfen und nie wieder passieren darf. Deshalb vorhin auch meine Reaktion. ... Aber als Mann kann ich das einfach nicht bereuen. Nein, ich bereue es nicht und ich wünschte, es könnte weitergehen mit uns, aber das kann es nicht." Eine seiner Hände fand den Weg in ihr Haar, streichelte sie und fuhr kleine Kreise mit den Fingern in ihrem Nacken. Das war wohl die letzte Gelegenheit für ihn, sie so nah zu spüren und er nutze jede Sekunde davon aus.

Die Berührung war überaus zärtlich und liebevoll. Er wünschte sich, es könne weitergehen? Tat er – Severus Snape – das wirklich? Ob er wohl vor allen Menschen immer nur schauspielerte? Konnte es sein, dass da noch mehr von der Person in ihm steckte, die sie heute Nacht kennen gelernt hatte? Etwas in Hermine erwärmte sich für ihn und den Gedanken, zu erfahren, was noch alles hinter der immer finstren Miene lauerte, die stets zur Schau gestellt wurde.

„Was genau heißt das, Du wünscht Dir, es könne mit uns weiter gehen?", raunte sie ihm zu.

„Das heißt, was es heißt. Ich wüsste gern, ob zwischen uns mehr sein könnte, als Sex. Aber das werden wir nicht herausfinden und nun sollten wir aufstehen, bevor die anderen erwachen."

„Und warum nicht? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich jetzt noch Deine Schülerin bin. Aber die Prüfungen sind bald und danach kann niemand mehr etwas dagegen haben, nicht wahr?"

„Theoretisch nicht, aber es würde ein sehr seltsames Bild abgeben, wenn man uns in den Sommerferien zusammen sähe." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht einfach nicht."

So einfach ließ sich eine Gryffindor jedoch nicht davon abhalten zu tun, was sie zu tun gedachte. „Wer sagt, dass es uns interessieren muss, was andere über uns denken? Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass wir uns beim Abschlussball verloben sollen, aber es kann doch nichts dagegen sprechen, sich danach zu treffen und zu sehen, was aus uns wir. Gib uns eine Chance!"

„Hermine, ich denke nicht, dass das richtig wäre. Es würde nicht gut ..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. Dann richtete sie sich auf, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Versprich mir etwas!", forderte sie.

Er nickte nur, beeinflusst von ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, welche starke Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht hervorriefen. Im Moment würde er ihr wohl alles – wirklich alles – versprechen.

„Gut, dann versprich mir, dass Du wir lebend von diesem verdammten Berg herunterkommen. Und wenn wir das geschafft haben, werden wir nach meinem Abschluss sehen, ob wir zueinander passen. Einverstanden?"

Seine Antwort fiel kurz aus, doch da sie ihm noch immer so nah war, dass er sich wunderte, überhaupt ein vernünftiges Wort von sich geben zu können, war das schon eine Leistung. „Hermine ... Warum willst Du das?"

„Weil ich wissen möchte, ob Du mehr bist, als der grantige Lehrer und ein listiger Doppelspion."

„Wenn da mehr ist, dann bist Du der richtige Mensch, um das herauszufinden. Ich bin einverstanden. Nach Deinem Abschluss." Etwas in seinem Bauch tanzte Tango. Er zog ihren Kopf noch ein paar Millimeter zu sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während sein Herz wie verrückt in seinem Brustkorb hämmerte. Sie wollte ihn. Nun, vielleicht nicht ihn, aber sie wollte ihn kennen lernen und wenn er sein Gift ihr gegenüber nicht zu stark verspritzte, würde es vielleicht eine Zukunft für sie geben. Noch ein letztes Mal küsste er sie, bevor er flüsterte. „Danke, dass Du mir dieses Versprechen abgenommen hast und nun hoch mit Dir. Ich will nicht, dass Deine Mitschüler uns so sehen."

Hermine richtete sich auf und sah sich um, blickte dann bestürzt zu Severus und wisperte. „Ich glaube, dafür ist es eindeutig zu spät." Um sie herum saßen acht Klassenkameraden, die die Szene mit regem Interesse beobachtet hatten. Manche grinsten, manche schienen sie für durchknallt zu halten und das waren nur die von ihnen, bei denen Hermine sehen konnte, dass sie wach waren. Vermutlich wussten jetzt alle von ihr und Severus. Verflucht!

„Was ist denn, Hermine?" Severus stützte sich nun auf seine Ellbogen, begriff augenblicklich, warum Hermine so geschockt war und setzte seinen schlimmsten Lehrerblick auf. Dummerweise schien der nichts mehr zu bewirken bei Schülern, die mitbekommen hatten, dass er mit einer von ihnen geschlafen hatte.

Hermine vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen, ließ sie aber gleich wieder sinken und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Severus, was nun?"

Unglaublicherweise schmunzelte er, richtete sich auf, umarmte sie und flüsterte sehr leise in ihr Ohr. „Du bist doch intelligent, meine kleine Hexe. Also stell mir die richtige Frage."

Hermine stutzte. Severus regte sich kein bisschen auf und hielt sie noch immer an sich gepresst, obwohl ihnen inzwischen all ihre Mitschüler zusahen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihr die Erkenntnis kam.

„Severus, bitte sag mir, dass ich richtig liege, wenn ich vermute, dass Du mehr als Wärme herbeizaubern kannst, ohne Deinen Stab."

„Meine schlaue kleine Hexe." Er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze, schob sie von sich, baute sich in voller Größe vor dem Rest der Klasse auf und antwortete ihr in normaler Lautstärke. „Glaub mir, Hermine, ich wäre nicht mehr am Leben, wenn ich ohne Zauberstab nicht nur Hitze herbei, sondern auch Erinnerungen wegzaubern könnte. Obliviate!"

Am späten Nachmittag war der Abstieg zur Schutzhütte fast geschafft, als Hermine sich zurückfallen ließ zu den Mann, mit dem sie die Nacht verbracht hatte. Der Sturm hatte im Lauf des Tages nachgelassen und war einen sanften Wind gewichen.

Einvernehmlich liefen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her, bis Hermine das Gefühl hatte, der Abstand zu den anderen wäre groß genug, um ungestört reden zu können. „Wird es ihnen wieder einfallen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin gründlich, in dem, was ich tue."

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe trotzdem Angst, dass sie sich daran erinnern werden."

Ihr Gegenüber grinste kaum merklich. „Wenn sie sich daran erinnern sollten, werden sie denken, sie hatten einen Albtraum. Die Schulsprecherin mit der Fledermaus. Sie würden es doch gar nicht glauben. Es war einfach ihr Gedächtnis zu beeinflussen und ich vermute den meisten von ihnen war es sogar Recht, dass sie uns vergessen konnten."

Nun schmunzelte auch Hermine. „Ich bin froh, dass ich es nicht auch vergessen habe."

„Das bin ich auch." Severus blieb stehen und hielt Hermine davon ab weiterzulaufen. Verständnislos sah sie ihn an, doch er schwieg, bis die anderen hinter einem Hügel verschwunden waren, dann zog er sie zu sich, liebkoste ihr Gesicht und schließlich küsste er sie. Intensiv. Leidenschaftlich. Fordernd.

„Das ist das letzte Mal vor Deinem Abschluss, dass ich das mit Dir tun kann und ich dachte es wäre Dir lieber, wenn ich Deinen Mitschülern eine weitere Gedächtnisveränderung ersparen würde." Noch einmal küsste er sie, bevor sie ein Stück des Weges Hand in Hand weiter gingen, bis sie in der Ferne die Schutzhütte und in der Nähe die anderen Schüler sahen.

Sie ließen einander los. Ihre Blicke trafen sich noch einmal und sie waren sich sicher, dass sie nicht zum letzten Mal gemeinsam durch den Schnee gewandert waren.

**Ende**

Tja, das war es schon wieder, aber ihr wisst ja, dass ich da noch zwei Stories habe und am Montag werde ich anfangen eine davon zu veröffentlichen.

Ich danke euch ganz doll für die Reviews (auch die, die noch kommen) und natürlich könnt ihr auch diese Geschichte wieder als **PDF-Datei mit Bild** haben. Schreibt mir eine Mail an taliara at covers Punkt de.


End file.
